1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a structure and a method of mounting a current sensor to a battery cable, and relates particularly to one which sandwiches a battery cable between a housing and a holder of a current sensor and mounts the current sensor to the battery cable.
2. Related Art
In a related structure 300 of mounting a current sensor to a battery cable, as shown in FIGS. 1A to 1D, a battery cable 302 is inserted from its front end through a through-hole 306 of a housing 304 of a current sensor 308, the battery cable 302 is then tightened with a binding band 310, and the battery cable 302 is mounted to the current sensor 308 (the housing 304) (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-179824). At this time, variation in the thickness and shape of the battery cable 302 is absorbed by the binding band 310.
In the related current sensor 308, a current flowing through the battery cable 302 is detected by using a core 312, for example (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-121476). To describe more specifically, in the current sensor 308, the battery cable 302 is inserted through a core (magnetic body) 312 having a gap portion 314 and formed into a C-shape, and a current detecting part (current detection element) 316 is provided in the gap portion 314.
A magnetic field generated by the current flowing through the battery cable 302 is amplified by the core 312, and the current (for example, a current value) flowing through the battery cable 302 is detected (for example, measured) by the current detecting part 316.
Other patent documents related to the pertinent art include JP 2009-139272 A and JP 2010-085381 A.